


Never Forget You

by Perforabuntsaggittis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Brainwashing, F/M, Madeup organization, Not Canon Compliant, Violence, mentions of killing, some fluff at end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perforabuntsaggittis/pseuds/Perforabuntsaggittis
Summary: A year ago, you had been taken by ACE, an agency whose sole intention was to kidnap children all ages and brainwash them into mindless assassins. You are assigned to kill the Red Hood.





	Never Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Not canon compliant, and there’s a made up organization for the purposes of this fic. Keep in mind that I was sleep deprived while writing this, but other than that I hope you enjoy!

A year ago, you had been taken by ACE, an agency whose sole intention was to kidnap children all ages and brainwash them into mindless assassins. When the children turned 18, they were killed by the trainees as part of initiation. They called it extermination. If you failed initiation, you were exterminated.

The General was a giant man, with stale breath and a gravelly voice. He trained the children, and deemed them ready for missions. If you weren’t ready for Mission One after a month of training, you were exterminated. You didn’t have this problem. You didn’t know why, but somehow you already knew how to fight. When they placed you in the ring against the other kids, you always won. Even if you tried not to. It was like instinct took over and all else was lost. For that, they called you Champion.

You stared blankly ahead at the empty space beside the General. He was reviewing your file, to assess if you were qualified to complete the next mission. You’d forgotten how many you’d done, just like you’d forgotten everything before that. All that mattered now was the mission. Their mission.

The General’s voice brought you out of your thoughts.

“Tonight there will be a weapons shipment to an abandoned warehouse. You will not interfere with the shipment. Your target will attempt to do so. It is your job to stop him.” He paused to sift through a stack of papers until he found the right one. He held it up. 

It was a picture of a man in a brown leather jacket, dark cargo pants, and an armored black shirt with a red bat symbol on his chest. What drew your attention the most, however, was the bright red helmet covering his face. Something about this man jarred your memory. You felt like you knew him, somehow. But you let it go, because memories were not tolerated here. The children with memories were exterminated. 

You had never been assigned a bat symbol before, but you knew that none of the other children who had been were able to complete their task. The bat symbol was something all of the children feared, for if you didn’t complete a mission, you were exterminated.

Some of the children tried to run when they were sent out, but the agency wasn’t full of idiots. They put kill switches and trackers into your brain, just in case. 

“His name is the Red Hood, and he’s extremely dangerous. His primary weapon is a handgun, but he excels in hand to hand combat. Be prepared. You will return by the fifth hour of the following morning.You are dismissed.” He put down the picture and left.

You turned around and the guards came to either of your sides. You could beat them easily, but if you chose to do so, your switch would be flicked. 

They took you to the armory and you chose your weapons. A couple of shurikens in your belt, an 18 inch Kukri knife strapped to your thigh, a katana at your hip, and several throwing knives were among the most notable. The Red Hood had guns but you could easily dodge bullets, and for some reason unknown to you, you didn’t like guns. They were the same as any other weapon in the armory: lethal. Yet, you were always off your game when you tried to use them.

When you were fully equipped, the guards escorted you blindfolded to the exit. Once you were clear of the base, they unblindfolded you and gave you coordinates, then watched you leave.

You reached the warehouse, then entered through a window and hid in the rafters. There were men down there who were probably preparing for the shipment, when the sound of gunfire came from above.

Your target had entered through the skylight. You took off, jumping to the floor and took out the gun in his hand with one of your throwing knives. The thugs around you were scurrying away, while the Red Hood stared at you in surprise and confusion. He hadn’t been expecting you, you told yourself. But there was still the nagging feeling in your chest that you knew him.

You shook it off, and instead began to fight him with your knife. Each time you tried to get to him, he blocked or dodged you easily, yet he wasn’t making any moves on the offensive side. You grew increasingly more frustrated and lunged forward recklessly. It wasn’t what you were taught, but something about him made you do it. 

He knocked the knife out of your hand and stepped back. You were shocked. He wasn’t running, and he wasn’t attacking.

“Y/n, listen to me, this isn’t you.” The name jarred your thoughts. It was… yours. You didn’t know how you knew, but you were sure that it was. Your eyes widened as you looked at him.

“I know what they’ve done to you, but believe me, this isn’t you.” He was almost pleading with you. “Come home, y/n.” Your brow furrowed. You didn’t know what home meant, yet you wanted to go with him, and you didn’t know why. But you did know that ACE would find you.

So you sprung at him with your katana and attempted to slice his chest open, but he dodged you again.

“Fight back!” You punctuated every word with a swing, and finally had your blade at his throat. Instead of reacting, he reached up to take his helmet off. His eyes were a beautiful jade green. They made you nostalgic of something, but you couldn’t remember what exactly. Except...

“Jason..?” You whispered. You didn’t even know how it had come to you, but his eyes stared evenly into yours.

“I’m not going to fight you. If you’re going to kill me, then do it. But you have a home at the manor, y/n. We’ve been looking for you for so damn long..” he said, unusually tenderly. Or you had a feeling it was unusual.

Tears started streaming down your face, and you shook your head.

“ACE,” you said in a hushed tone, your voice raw and hoarse. You had barely spoken in a year. His face softened, and he reached out to pull you close to him, despite the blade at his throat.

“We’ll take care of that, I promise. We’ve found a way to shut down the trackers, it’s just a matter of finding the kids,” he said. “Please, y/n…” You saw the pleading look in his eyes and you couldn’t. You just couldn’t. You finally dropped your katana and broke down in his arms. He wrapped them around you tight, as if to never let go.

“You’re safe, you’re safe,” he whispered in your ear over and over as he rocked you. After awhile, your tears subsided and he tugged you to your feet. He pulled out what looked like a futuristic laser gun, and you flinched away. He noticed and put his hands up by his head.

“Hey, it’s alright. This will deactivate the tracker in your skin.” Your body loosened, and you nodded. You trusted him.

He pressed the laser up to your forehead and scanned something in it that glowed a bright blue, then seemed to shut down. 

“Now they won’t be able to kill you or see you through this anymore. Your memories should also be coming back soon, ‘cause the chip was blocking them.” When he said that, his eyes carefully searched your face for something. Apparently he didn’t find anything he wanted, because he turned and led you down an alleyway. He swung onto a motorcycle that was parked in the shadows. “Hop on.”

You must be crazy, because you did what you were told without hesitation. You wrapped your arms around him tightly, as if you did it all the time. 

Less than ten minutes later, you were in what looked like a large, dimly lit lab- the batcave, you thought. At the foot of a staircase leading up to somewhere-Wayne Manor- stood an older man with thinning gray hair and impeccable posture. You thought he was.. the butler? When he saw you, his eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow at Jason.

“Would you care to explain, Master Jason?” He said. Jason took off his helmet and headed close enough over to where he assumed he was out of earshot of you. He was wrong.

“I was stopping a weapons shipment at an abandoned warehouse, and apparently ACE sent her to kill me. She remembered who I was though, and finally agreed to come here. I used the tracker, Alfie, but not all of her memories are back. She’s recognizing things as we go.” That made more sense. He finally spoke louder, addressing you both.

“I’ll be up in a minute. Alfred will take you upstairs.” Alfred. Alfred Pennyworth. 

“This way, Miss y/n.” You turned and followed him up the steps. 

The mansion was glorious. There were chandeliers in practically every room, and the walls were decorated with pieces of art that were probably worth more than you.

Alfred stopped in a long hallway, in front of a giant room that was a mess. There were clothes strewn everywhere, and the desk in the corner was covered with papers. 

“This is your room, and you’ll find everything just as you left it. If you need something, I will always be within earshot.”

“Thanks, Alfred,” you said in your raspy voice. He nodded and left you alone.

The first thing you did was take a shower. You literally smelled like you hadn’t done so in a year. Afterwards, you grabbed some of the comfy looking clothes that were leaking out of one of the dressers and threw them on. Once you were done, you were planning on sneaking into the kitchen to get something to eat, because you were starving. But you didn’t need to, because Alfred had left out a tray of food that was gone within minutes.

Now, you gave your room a closer look. There was not one but two dressers. The bed was massive. There was a giant walk-in closet, which was nice. But you noticed something odd. There was not only the one desk you had seen before, but another. This one was completely the opposite of the other. Everything was in order. In fact, the two dressers were the exact same as the desks. You furrowed your brow, and went to see what was in the second one. You already knew what was in the first one, because it’s contents was strewn about, and the drawers were all open. 

The dresser had hardly anything in it. There were a couple of T-shirt’s and sweatpants, but they were all much bigger than you. Suddenly, someone knocked on the wall and you looked up, startled. 

Jason was leaning against the doorframe, with one hand in his pocket and the other above his head. He had changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a red T-shirt.

“You alright?” He asked. You found it odd. Jason didn’t seem the type to be gentle. 

“Yeah.. I was looking through my stuff, and I was wondering if you know whose this is? It’s too big to be mine,” you said. He looked away from you then, and his not-quite-Adams-apple bobbed as he swallowed. 

“That’s.. mine. We shared a room before they took you, and at some point I decided to move out. It was like.. a constant reminder,” he said quietly.

Suddenly, everything fell into place. Why he was so kind to you, why being around him felt so natural, why he was just so perfect. Because you both had been together, because you both loved each other. You remembered it now. You went over and wrapped him in a hug.

“I’m so sorry, Jason.” It took you both by surprise, but it felt right. He’d tensed up for a second, but then relaxed, holding you close. When you looked up, tears were running down his face, and you felt a strong urge to kiss him. So you did. It was chaste but lingering, and you smiled at him.

“Will you stay?” You asked. His eyes swept over your face, and took in your features. They twinkled with a hint of mischief that you hadn’t seen in awhile.

“Yeah,” he finally said, then picked you up bridal style and carried you to the bed.

“Jason!” Secretly you loved it, and he knew it. He just grinned and set you down on the bed, then curled up behind you and pulled you against his chest. 

“G’night, Doll,” he whispered into your hair. You smiled against his chest at the pet name.

“Night, Jay.” For the first time in a long time, things were finally alright.


End file.
